Confidences pour confidences
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: C'était une CHOUETTE soirée jusqu'à ce que les joueurs de Fukurodani faillissent s'étouffer en apprenant l'étrange relation qui s'était construite derrière leur dos. Et ils étaient loin d'être au bout de leurs surprises...


**Coucou et bonne année ! Je reviens vers vous rapidement avec une fiction que j'écris depuis près d'un an (celle-ci et plein d'autres...) et que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de finir ! Un petit OS, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Le premier avec la mention "humour". Oui, j'ai encore L'ombre de la pyramide à finir, mais pas vraiment le temps cette année... (et manque d'inspiration).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Bon, va falloir que vous nous expliquiez, déclara Konoha.

Tout Fukurodani s'était réuni pour fêter la nouvelle année. Personne n'avait eu de plan particulier, alors ils avaient décidé de tous se réunir, histoire de marquer le coup avant le départ des troisièmes années. Ils étaient donc assis en rond à discuter de tout et de rien. Cela se faisait chez Bokuto qui avait eu le feu vert de ses parents – partis en week-end chez des amis – pour servir de la maison en leur absence. Cela faisait un moment que Konoha se posait des questions. Il avait partagé ses doutes avec les autres terminales, en plus des managers.

\- Pardon ?

Akaashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Bokuto, qui était à côté de lui se tourna aussi vers Konoha... ainsi que tout le reste de la petite assemblée.

\- Ces derniers temps, vous vous comportez bizarrement tous les deux. Vous nous cachez quoi ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on cache la moindre chose ? demanda Akaashi.

\- On est "bizarre" ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Les deux garçons avaient l'air sincère.

\- C'est en rapport avec votre comportement l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre...

L'argenté et le noireau se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils ne voyaient pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Heu... éclaire-nous ?

Tous les autres avec qui Konoha avait parlé ne comprenaient pas. Leur réaction indiquait que rien ne se passait, mais ils étaient pourtant convaincus que quelque chose se tramait. Komi prit la parole avec une pointe de gentil sarcasme.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas moi, par exemple, lorsque tu vas voir Bokuto l'air de rien et que vous vous prenez dans les bras.

Les deux garçons concernés se regardèrent, surpris, et reportèrent leur attention sur les autres.

\- ... Il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ? demanda innocemment Akaashi.

\- Eh bien... non, pas vraiment, mais... c'est quand même bizarre que vous fassiez ça... Vous savez, ça fait un peu couple !

\- Aha, rigola doucement Shirofuku, manquerait plus qu'ils s'embrassent !

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence.

Un _long_ silence _embarrassant_. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le duo.

\- Héhé... Rassurez-nous, vous ne vous embrassez pas... ?

Konoha posa la question comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

\- Bah... si ? Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ce fut la première flèche qui traversa le corps des joueurs et managers. Comment pouvaient-ils annoncer ça si naturellement ?

\- Donc vous êtes en couple.

Une fois de plus, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils ne rougissaient pas ou quoi que ce soit, mais on aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur que leur réponse ne déçoive leurs coéquipiers.

\- Non.

Un nouveau silence.

\- Les garçons..., commença Shirofuku, SAVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT CE QU'EST UN COUPLE ?!

\- Les couples se câlinent, restent souvent ensemble et accessoirement, ils _s'embrassent_.

Les deux autres garçons ne les suivaient pas très bien. Ils ne disaient rien de peur de dire une bêtise.

\- S'il vous plaît... éclairez-nous, pleura Komi.

C'est Akaashi qui se décida à répondre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, vraiment. On ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'on a fait de mal...

\- Rien ! Rien ! Ce n'est pas mal ! C'est... c'est juste bizarre ! Bordel, vous nous avez dit que vous vous embrassiez ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Ne réponds pas "oui ?" ! Attends, attends, depuis quand ?

\- Hm... environ... deux mois ?

\- DEUX MOIS ?! S'écrièrent tous en chœur.

\- Deux mois que mon petit Akaashi est en couple et je n'étais pas au courant !

\- On n'est pas en couple.

\- Vous vous embrassez depuis DEUX putains de MOIS.

\- Qui a commencé ? demanda Sarukui.

\- Bokuto-san.

\- Il met toujours l'honorifique...

\- Il a fait comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment ça s'est passé ?

Konoha avait besoin de ces réponses. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose d'aussi gros avait pu lui échapper, lui qui était toujours à l'affût du moindre ragot.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de vous raconter ?

\- OUI !

\- En fait, intervint Bokuto, Akaashi m'a frappé juste après. 'Faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire : il était mal, j'ai voulu le réconforter et je me suis dit "tiens, quel effet ça pourrait avoir" et je l'ai embrassé. Il a été surpris et il m'a frappé. Fin de l'histoire. Après les détails, je m'en souviens plus vraiment. En réalité, il se souvenait parfaitement des détails. Quelque chose comme ça, ça ne s'oubliait pas si facilement.

Ils étaient restés, Akaashi et lui, seuls comme souvent, après un entraînement, un soir. Akaashi était un peu patraque à ce moment et comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, il vint vers Bokuto. Il se mit devant lui, écarta les bras : "Je peux ?". Aucune gêne dans ce geste, ils s'y étaient accoutumés. L'argenté avait hoché la tête et, sans un mot, s'était rapproché de lui. Une longue étreinte commença. Bokuto ne voyait pas le visage du brun, il s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour l'enfouir dans les muscles du capitaine. Il soupira et resserra ses bras autour de Bokuto. Ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos. Il lui demanderait après ce qu'il lui arrivait, pour l'instant, ce moment était plus important. Il ne comptait plus les fois où ils s'étaient pris l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mais Bokuto avait remarqué quelque chose : plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression que leur proximité avait de moins en moins d'effet. Il fallait qu'il innove, ou sinon ils finiraient par arrêter. Il remonta le menton d'Akaashi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y eut un temps de flottement et une vive douleur lui traversa la joue en même temps que la main d'Akaashi rentrait dans son champ de vision. Il se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu'il avait fait à son aîné et s'excusa aussitôt : "E-Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai frappé ! Tu m'as surpris ! Tu... tu vas bien ?", " O-Oui... désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir, haha !" Même la joue ankylosée, Bokuto souriait. Il perdit bientôt son sourire "Tu n'as pas aimé ?", "Je... en fait, si, c'était plutôt agréable... Tu penses que... tu pourrais recommencer ? Promis je ne te frappe pas." Bokuto se leva. "Si ça peut te faire plaisir", il se plaça devant Akaashi, leur corps se touchaient presque. Il lui prit délicatement le visage et unit leurs lèvres. Cela dura une longue seconde. Akaashi rouvrit lentement les yeux. "Plus longtemps... ?", Bokuto recommença plus longtemps. Quand ils se séparèrent, le brun entrouvrit les yeux et redemanda une dernière fois, presque en chuchotant : " Et... en bougeant les lèvres ?", Bokuto sourit doucement et se rapprocha encore de lui, presque aussitôt après avoir scellé leurs lèvres, il commença à bouger et Akaashi le suivit quasiment instantanément. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. "Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?" demanda Bokuto. "Oui" répondit Akaashi "j'avais jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Tu penses qu'on... pourra recommencer ?". "Bien sûr !" Bokuto lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour que son passeur se sente mieux.

\- C'est tout... ?

\- Quoi "tout" vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

\- Que l'un de vous fasse une déclaration !

\- Bah non puisqu'on n'est pas en couple !

\- Ils nous en cachent des choses ces deux-là, soupira Shirofuku. Manquerait plus que-

Konoha lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

\- Tais-toi ! Tout ce que tu as dit pour l'instant s'est avéré être vrai ! Ne force pas le destin !

\- Nan, mais ça, c'est juste _impossible_ que ça ait pu arriver ! Écoute, ils ne sont _pas_ en couple, ils l'ont dit, alors bien sûr, ils n'ont _pas_ couché ensemble !

Un nouveau silence.

\- Ça commence à devenir une habitude...

\- En fait...

Le duo s'interrompit et se regarda. Cette fois-ci, ils semblaient un peu plus gênés. C'était quand même de _sexe_ qu'on parlait !

\- Ne me dites pas que-

\- Non ! Non ! Dirent-ils.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé..., marmonna Bokuto tout gêné.

\- Vous avez fait les prélis ?

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas et regardèrent simplement leurs mains, rouges de honte.

En fait, Bokuto avait, un soir de week-end, invité Akaashi à venir dormir chez lui. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, ils faisaient ça comme une routine. Encore pendant la soirée, Bokuto s'était allongé sur leur canapé et Akaashi, tout naturellement, était venu s'allonger sur lui. Il avait mis sa tête dans le cou de Bokuto et ses mains derrière ses épaules pour être au plus près de lui. Il aimait bien se mettre comme ça. Il était bien, Bokuto était confortable. "Akaashi ?", "Hm ?", " Tout vas bien en ce moment ?", "Hm.", "Dis-moi tout", "Non, c'est rien, vraiment. J'ai juste un coup de mou". Il attendit quelques minutes et se mit finalement sur ses avant-bras. "J'ai besoin d'un petit requinquant". Il embrassa l'argenté, un baiser plutôt passionné, pour un regard extérieur, vu la façon dont Akaashi bougeait ses lèvres et son corps. Mais d'un point de vue interne, aucun des deux garçons ne pensait que ce qu'ils faisaient était connoté d'un quelconque sentiment. Ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient parce que ça leur faisait du bien. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Pour la nuit, Bokuto avait prévu un futon pour Akaashi tout près de son lit. Ils discutèrent un peu et se couchèrent.

Non seulement leur relation physique avait grandement évolué, mais il en était de même pour leur relation verbale. Ils pouvaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Vraiment de _tout_ _et_ _n'importe quoi_.

"Akaashi ? Tu dors ?", "Ça fait à peine deux minutes que tu as éteint, Bokuto-san. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", "Comment... tu te touches ?", "Quoi ?", "Quand tu te touches, tu penses à quoi ?", "À plein de choses différentes... je crois...", " Tu sais... parfois, je pense à toi", "C'est super bizarre", "Ouais, mais je sais pas... ton visage apparaît parfois". Il y eut un silence. "Aah voilà, j'ai envie maintenant", "Je suis chez toi, Bokuto-san, au cas où tu aurais oublié", "... Justement. Akaashi, j'aimerai tester quelque chose", "Quoi ?", "Est-ce que... je... pourrais te toucher ?". Nouveau silence. Sans répondre, Akaashi se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de Bokuto, sur son lit, qui était déjà assis. Le brun dormait en caleçon, ce que Bokuto ne rata pas de remarquer. Akaashi était à genoux en face de lui, ils étaient très proches. "Fais ce que tu veux" dit-il. Bokuto écarta les cuisses d'Akaashi, attrapa ses hanches et rapprocha tout le corps du passeur du sien. Akaashi se laissait faire, sans broncher. Il n'avait pas peur, il avait une totale confiance en Bokuto. Ce dernier lui mit une main à l'entrejambe. Akaashi sursauta légèrement. L'argenté commença à pétrir doucement. Au bout d'un certain moment, alors que seule la respiration profonde du brun était perceptible, Bokuto demanda : "Alors ?", "Hmm", "Hm ?", "Hmm", "Akaashi-", "Ne t'arrête pas...", "J'ai une meilleure idée". Il arrêta son mouvement à la déception du brun "Retire ton caleçon". Akaashi ne discuta pas, confiance totale. Bokuto fit de même. Ils étaient dans le noir, mais ils pouvaient quand même se distinguer. Bokuto rapprocha encore plus Akaashi de lui, à tel point que leurs membres se touchèrent. L'argenté prit le sexe du passeur dans sa main. "Tu caches bien ton jeu, Akaashi" un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Quand il sentit la main de Bokuto sur lui, Akaashi ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Et, à son tour, il empoigna le membre du capitaine. "Aucune réaction ?" l'encouragea Bokuto, "Pas besoin, je m'attendais à ça" sourit Akaashi. Bokuto sourit aussi, comme s'ils se mettaient d'accord mutuellement sur la question. Puis, Bokuto commença les mouvements de haut en bas, "Ne me quittes pas du regard". "-ah-" laissa échapper Akaashi avant de commencer, bien que tremblant un peu, les mêmes mouvements que son aîné. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. "Bon sang... Akaashi...", ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, il voulait garder le contact oculaire avec Bokuto. Mais, finalement, il se sentit partir, il baissa la tête, commença à gémir et sa respiration se troubla. Mais l'argenté vint relever son menton avec sa main libre : "Regarde-moi... Akaashi", "B-Bokuto-san, je... je vais- Aaah !". L'expression qu'il fit suffit à Bokuto pour lui aussi partir quelques instants plus tard.

Les deux garçons étaient en sueur. Ils tenaient encore le membre de l'autre en main en expirant bruyamment. "Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé, Akaashi ?", "... C'était bien...", "... On recommencera ?", "Quand tu voudras". Ils se regardaient toujours. Et, sans un mot, Akaashi rapprocha son visage de l'autre. Il l'embrassa d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, pas même quelques heures avant, sur le canapé. Là, c'était un mélange de passion et de langueur, et le fait d'être complètement nus l'un contre l'autre ajoutait un petit quelque chose de plus. Bokuto était aussi très excité par tous ces événements. Il bascula son passeur sur le lit et l'embrassa de plus belle, ne ratant pas de faire en sorte d'accentuer les frictions entre leurs deux sexes. "B... Bokuto-san...", ce dernier assaillit bientôt de baisers le reste du corps du brun. Il s'arrêta bientôt et remonta vers le visage du brun. Il l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, "Akaashi... tu m'excites vraiment beaucoup" souffla-t-il, "Étrangement, c'est réciproque...", "Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "étrangement" ?" dit-il en faisait semblant d'être vexé. "Que c'est étrange que ce soit avec toi" le taquina-t-il, "Hey, ne me sous-estime pas ! Je suis sûr que je t'ai surpris !", "Hm, mouais...", "Si tu veux rester dormir ici [dans mon lit], je veux plus entendre ce genre de choses" il lui sourit en disant ça, "Tu serais prêt à me mettre dehors ? J'ai plus de vêtements je te rappelle", "Hm... C'est bien parce que c'est toi" il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de l'installer contre lui. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble, mais pas en tenue d'Adam.

La soirée qu'ils passaient se déroulait trois jours après cette fameuse nuit. Donc, oui, le souvenir était encore très frais dans leur mémoire et oui, l'évoquer faisait resurgir des images dans leur tête.

\- Nous prenons votre silence pour un oui.

\- Purée... J'arrive pas à y croire... Vous deux... _le_ faire... wow.

\- Nan, mais attendez, commença Komi, ils répondent gentiment à nos questions depuis tout à l'heure, mais si ça se trouve, ce sont des conneries !

\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'on ment ! S'exclama l'argenté.

\- Je dis que tout est possible... tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves.

Akaashi soupira.

\- Bokuto-san ?

Ils acquiescèrent du regard. Bokuto se rapprocha du brun. Akaashi prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Bokuto. Ils bougèrent leurs lèvres doucement au fur et à mesure qu'Akaashi passait un bras autour du cou du capitaine. Bientôt, ce dernier l'amena au sol et ils continuèrent leur baiser, pas plus gênés que ça par la présence des autres.

\- Heu... si on vous dérange, faut nous le dire.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, pas du tout rouges ou gênés et les regardèrent.

\- Faut savoir, vous vouliez une preuve.

\- Franchement, commença Suzumeda, on dirait vraiment un couple.

\- Sauf qu'on n'en est pas un ! S'énerva Bokuto.

\- Ahlàlà... et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

\- Bokuto-san, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- ... autre part ?

Ils se levèrent et s'excusèrent auprès des autres, qui restèrent interdits. Les deux garçons allèrent dans la chambre de l'argenté.

\- Bokuto-san... les autres n'ont pas totalement tors...

\- Quoi ? Sur le fait qu'on fasse semblant ?

\- Non, répondit un Akaashi blasé, je parle de notre relation. Honnêtement, tu nous vois comment ?

\- Comme deux amis.

\- Deux amis qui dorment à poil dans le même lit ?

Bokuto réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est pas pareil, ça...

Akaashi le regarda, l'air de dire "sérieusement".

\- Mais ça ne change pas le fait que nous sommes toujours amis !... Si ?

Le brun souffla.

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes toujours amis, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que... il y a peut-être des choses que des amis ne sont pas censés faire ensemble...

\- Ne me dit pas que tu veux arrêter ! Akaashi, tu me fais peur...

Akaashi se rapprocha de Bokuto qui s'était assis sur son lit, le même lit dans lequel ils s'étaient mutuellement touchés trois nuits auparavant. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses, les jambes de chaque côté.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter, loin de là. Je dis juste qu'il faudrait que nous remettions en question le terme "amitié" nous concernant. J'aime beaucoup ces moments que nous partageons tous les deux, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'ils s'arrêtent. Bokuto-san, les autres ont raison : ce sont les couples qui s'embrassent et se câlinent, pas les amis. Tu sais... je réfléchis vaguement à ça depuis la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble et le fait que les autres en parlent aujourd'hui me fais me poser encore plus de questions. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

\- Je... j'y ai pas pensé en fait. Pour moi, tout est normal, je ne vois pas où ça cloche. Tu es toi, je suis moi, ce qu'on fait, on le fait parce que ça nous détend, ça nous rassure et... parce qu'on se sent bien ! Te prends pas la tête avec ça, moi je laisse les choses aller !

Il lui sourit comme il savait lui sourire. Akaashi ne put faire autrement de lui rendre son sourire. Il l'embrassa chastement.

\- On va faire comme ça pour l'instant alors.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

\- Alors, les cachotiers, on se cache de nous ? Faut pas ! Après ce qu'on vient de voir, vous pouvez tout nous montrer, haha !

\- Et pourquoi vous faites ça, exactement, si ce n'est pas une affaire de couple ?

\- Parce qu'on se sent bien avec la présence de l'autre, répondit l'argenté. Et puis, c'est comme avoir un doudou constamment avec soi.

Il attira Akaashi contre lui, qui ne broncha pas un instant. Il l'installa contre son torse, entre ses jambes. Les autres le regardait faire, toujours aussi surpris. Bokuto enroula ses bras autour d'Akaashi, comme pour donner du sens à ses paroles. Encore une fois, Akaashi se laissa faire. Il était visiblement à l'aise.

\- Mon pauvre petit cœur va lâcher après autant de rebondissements, ironisa Komi.

\- Et la soirée n'est pas finie. J'attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer après..., ajouta Konoha.

\- Un repas qu'on entend un "Je t'aime" avant demain.

\- Marché conclu !

\- Hey ! Pas d'argent sur notre dos !

Ils se disputèrent gentiment encore quelques minutes. Le compte à rebours allait bientôt commencer.

-... 3... 2... 1- BONNE ANNÉE !

Ils sautèrent tous de joie et des câlins furent distribués. Le fameux duo avait tout prévu et, lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux fini leur tour de 'bonne année' se retrouvèrent et s'échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Ils restèrent debout cette fois-ci, ce qui n'empêcha pas leur corps d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre, sous les regards en coin des autres membres de l'équipe qui se disaient qu'ils ne s'y feraient définitivement pas.

Tout le monde parlait dans différents coins. Le duo naviguait entre les différents îlots et papotait avec tout le monde, dans une euphorie générale. Vers deux heures, certains commencèrent à se fatiguer et l'ambiance fut beaucoup plus calme. Bokuto s'installa dans un fauteuil, et le brun vint bientôt le rejoindre. Il se blottit contre lui, un plaid les recouvrant. Bokuto continuait de parler avec d'autres personnes. Bientôt, vers trois heures, ils n'étaient plus que trois à faire la conversation.

\- Je crois qu'Akaashi nous a définitivement quitté..., remarqua Konoha.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression aussi, ajouta Bokuto. Il est plus lourd... Hey, Akaashi ?

Il le bougea légèrement. Ce dernier grogna un peu et se blottit de nouveau contre lui. Bokuto le bougea un peu plus fortement, sans le secouer pour autant. Akaashi finit par ouvrir les yeux difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bokuto-san ?

\- Si tu veux dormir, va dans mon lit, si tu veux.

\- Je reste avec toi...

Il parlait d'une voix endormie et n'était même pas conscient que Konoha et Komi étaient présents.

\- Bon, de toute façon, il est tard. On va aller se coucher, les gars. Bonne nuit.

Bokuto aida Akaashi à se lever et ils déambulèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Bokuto. Il allongea Akaashi sur le lit. Il allait enlever son pull lorsqu'il entendit, derrière lui, un faible "Bokuto-san". Il se retourna.

\- Oui ? répondit-il à voix basse.

\- Viens. J'ai froid.

Bokuto se débarrassa rapidement de son pull et de son pantalon et rejoignit le passeur à qui il enleva les mêmes vêtements. Akaashi avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps il avait encore la force de parler, mais pas de garder les paupières ouvertes.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais froid, Bokuto-san…, dit-il toujours à moitié endormi et ne comprenant pas comment le fait de retirer des vêtements pouvant participer à un gain de chaleur.

\- Je vais te réchauffer, lui chuchota Bokuto.

Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer de chaque côté de son corps. Une masse le recouvrit. Les bras du brun étaient au niveau de sa tête, tournée sur le côté. Il la redressa avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour regarder Bokuto, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Bokuto déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, Akaashi commençait un peu à y répondre quand Bokuto écarta les jambes du brun et vint se mettre tout contre lui. Il donnait de légers coups de bassin, comme des caresses pour que leurs entrejambes frottent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, la respiration d'Akaashi suffisait à constituer l'unique fond sonore. L'argenté mit plus de force dans ses mouvements et descendit dans le cou d'Akaashi pour continuer de lui déposer des baisers. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il lui massait aussi les extrémités de sa poitrine avec ses pouces, Akaashi commençait à gémir silencieusement. Puis, Bokuto continua de descendre, jusqu'à arrêter ses mouvements de bassin. Il y eut un petit temps d'attente jusqu'au moment où le brun sentit son caleçon glisser sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses et bientôt quitter ses jambes. Celles-ci furent réécartées. Akaashi rougissait, bien évidemment, mais cela, Bokuto ne pouvait pas le voir. Quelque chose de chaud et humide enveloppa soudain son membre dressé. Bokuto se contentait de donner des coups de langues, mais cela suffisait à se faire cabrer le passeur. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est quand il sentit un doigt caresser son entrée pour finalement y rentrer. Il ne put refréner un petit cri, à la fois de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir. Bokuto mimait l'acte en faisant des va-et-vient avec son doigt, bientôt, il en inséra un deuxième. C'en était trop pour Akaashi qui n'avait jamais goûté à ce nouveau plaisir. Il faisait comprendre à son amant qu'il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Celui-ci s'arrêta et revint se positionner au-dessus de lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Akaashi sourit à la formulation, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, lui donnant sa réponse muette par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, Bokuto s'inséra doucement dans son partenaire. Akaashi grimaça de douleur, mais cette douleur fut bientôt remplacée par des gémissements érotiques, que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru produire un jour. L'argenté commença à bouger, ce qui était un rythme doux devint progressivement un peu plus brutal. Il voulait savoir lorsqu'il touchait la prostate du brun, lui donner du plaisir était la meilleure chose du monde. Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi gémit :

\- Bo-... Bokuto-san... Bokuto...-san- Aaah !-... -aah !... AAaah !

Il éjacula de délivrance. Bokuto n'arrêta pas pour autant ses coups de bassin, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il délivre sa semence à son tour. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle dans le lit.

\- Dé... Désolé, Akaashi, je ne me suis pas retiré !

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Attends, je m'enlève-

\- Non, reste encore !

Bokuto regarda drôlement Akaashi qui lui expliqua :

\- Je... je veux juste te sentir encore un peu...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, sourit Bokuto et il embrassa son amant.

Il resta en lui un court moment et se retira doucement. Puis, il prit quelques mouchoirs posés sur sa table de chevet et essuya son passeur, encore un peu essoufflé.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Bokuto pour entendre Akaashi commenter sa performance. Comment s'était ?

\- C'était bien. Même très bien. Non, en fait, c'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais sentie… même si ça faisait un peu mal au début.

\- Ah ? paniqua l'argenté. D-Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit doucement le brun. C'est normal, pour une première fois.

Il y eut soudain un silence dans la chambre. Puis Bokuto chuchota de nouveau :

\- On l'a fait… on l'a vraiment fait…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- N-Non ! Non ! Jamais de la vie ! C'était magique ce qu'il s'est produit. Et… je suis content que ça ait été avec toi.

Le passeur discerna un sourire dans la pénombre. Il se leva.

\- Je t'emprunte ta salle de bain deux minutes.

Par chance, il y avait une petite salle d'eau dans la chambre du capitaine, autrement, le brun n'y sera pas allé complètement nu. Bokuto le suivit du regard. Même s'il ne distinguait que ses formes, cela lui suffit à avoir une nouvelle érection. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte du fait de leur proximité constante, mais bon sang ce qu'Akaashi était bien foutu. Et cela l'excitait encore plus en pensant qu'il venait de coucher avec lui, qu'il avait tenu, caressé, goûté son corps. Il repensa à la manière dont ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre, à la manière dont Akaashi avait gémi son prénom. Cela en était trop. Il prit précipitamment quelques mouchoirs et se masturba en pensant à son amant si parfait.

Akaashi revint juste lorsque Bokuto jetait tous les mouchoirs à la poubelle de son bureau. L'argenté se redressa pour lui faire face. Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille, colla son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa de nouveau, ne pouvant plus cacher la passion qui lui inspirait.

Le brun était tout aussi chamboulé que Bokuto et voulait lui montrer que leur relation avait franchi un pas et que ses sentiments aussi. Il y pensait depuis qu'il était allé dans la salle d'eau. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, jamais ils n'auraient pu le faire s'il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments forts derrière. Ils n'avaient pas juste « couché » ensemble, ils avaient véritablement _fait l'amour_.

Ils se recouchèrent chacun dans le lit de Bokuto qui se fit une joie de reprendre Akaashi dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, paisiblement.

*v*

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, les rayons du soleil d'hiver filtraient tant bien que mal à travers les volets éclairant la pièce d'une obscure clarté. Bokuto se réveilla le premier et observa un instant le brun dormir. Il lui caressa le torse pour le réveilla tout en prononçant son prénom à voix basse. Le vice-capitaine grommela un peu, mais ne fut pas décidé à ouvrir les yeux. L'argenté descendit alors progressivement sa main, ne manquant pas d'étudier à l'aveugle chaque courbe de son corps. Il sentit Akaashi frissonner et la chair de poule parcourir sa peau. Cela ne l'encouragea que plus à finir sa descente vers sa virilité déjà durcie.

\- Bokuto-san… on ne s'est même pas encore levés…, dit-il finalement, sa voix fatiguée contrastant étonnamment à l'état de désir de son corps.

\- Justement, profitons-en encore un peu.

\- J'ai encore un peu mal de tout à l'heure…

\- Alors laisse-moi me faire pardonner.

Ils chuchotaient ou marmonnaient au cas où une oreille trop discrète écoutait à la porte. Bokuto se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui provoqua un très faible gémissement chez le plus jeune, même si on pouvait y dénoter une incitation à continuer. Akaashi se faisait toujours toucher l'entrejambe, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire puisque les légers mouvements de son bassin encourageaient la main de Bokuto à continuer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Il ne poussa pas de gémissement sonore, Bokuto le sentit lorsque son corps se raidit. L'argenté le laissa souffler un temps, mais l'autre fut plus rapide que lui et s'empara de ses lèvres à peine il eut fini.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me réveiller comme ça à chaque fois, dit-il finalement le brun, un air faussement suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Sauf si tu m'y contrains, sourit l'argenté.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit, pourtant.

Bokuto se pencha vers son oreille : « Ton corps m'y a contraint ».

\- Ça fait presque pervers dit comme ça.

\- Tu penses que je suis un pervers ?

\- Vue la manière dont tu réveilles les gens, peut-être bien, sourit sournoisement Akaashi.

Bokuto ne pouvait que lui rendre son sourire. Parfait jusque dans le moindre détail. Akaashi, lui, se dit que c'était le moment pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il reprit son sérieux.

\- Bokuto-san, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- La dernière fois que tu as voulu me parler de quelque chose, c'est parce que tu étais angoissé. Je ne veux pas que tu te stresses pour rien, d'accord ? Je te l'ai dit : laisse aller.

Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents en disant ça, l'air insouciant. Seulement, c'était très important pour Akaashi.

\- Eh bien, justement. Je ne peux pas juste laisser aller ça. Je ne peux pas le prendre à la légère. Bokuto-san… ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi-

\- C'est absolument magique et formidable, Akaashi, le coupa-t-il. Maintenant, il faut qu'on descende, j'ai une faim de loup.

À peine finit de parler, il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers son bureau pour remettre ses vêtements. Il fut tout juste sorti du lit que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Alors les amoureux, toujours à roucouler dans… le… lit… ?

Konoha s'arrêta de fanfaronner progressivement. Devant lui s'offrait une scène insolite. Bokuto était au beau milieu de la chambre, totalement nu et Akaashi, un peu plus loin, dans le lit de Bokuto, apparemment aussi nu que celui-ci – même s'il avait l'avantage que la couette cache ses parties contrairement à Bokuto qui se dépêcha de mettre ses mains devant les siennes.

\- … Tu n'avais pas fermé la porte ? s'enquit Akaashi presque comme un réflexe.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, sachant pertinemment que Konoha les avaient déjà analysées dans son cerveau de cyborg. Il venait de lui donner la preuve – qu'il n'avait pas même pas demandé à l'instant précis – qu'ils avaient bel et bien couchés ensemble le peu de temps qu'avait duré la nuit.

Konoha vit l'exaspération d'Akaashi de s'être lui-même trahi et décida d'en rajouter un peu.

\- Oh, pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vu les bruits qu'on a entendus hier, on n'était pas fous au point d'entrer délibérément et de vous déranger.

Il avait dit ça sournoisement, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez entendu Akaashi ?

Bokuto mit plus longtemps à réaliser sa bourde que le concerné à se prendre le visage dans les mains. Cette scène était de plus en plus absurde. Si Dieu existait, il devait être un petit rigolo.

\- Ah ha ! S'écria Konoha. Komi ! Tu me dois une semaine de devoirs !

\- Hein ? S'étonna une voix en même temps que des pas se rapprochaient.

\- C'était Akaashi qu'on entendait ! Pas Bokuto ! Je t'avais dit que sa voix était trop aigüe !

\- Ah mince ! Moi qui pensais- Ohoho, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et assistait maintenant au même spectacle que Konoha. Bokuto sembla sortir de son état de léthargie puisqu'il leur envoya :

\- Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'habiller.

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez. Cela ne fit qu'à peine diminuer l'écho de leurs rires qui se répercutèrent dans toute la maison.

Akaashi soupira. Peut-être allait-il passer son premier de l'an dans ce lit toute la journée. Au fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement que les autres soient au courant, ou plutôt, il s'en fichait. Par contre, il se sentait quand même honteux qu'il ait pu faire assez de bruit pour qu'ils l'entendent. Bokuto, habillé se dirigea vers lui et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

\- Laisse-les, ils oublieront dans pas longtemps.

\- Quelque chose aussi gros que ça ?

Bokuto sourit d'un air complice.

\- Haha, que veux-tu ? Mère nature ne nous a pas doté d'a-

\- Je parlais de la situation, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi, blasé.

\- Et que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive ? enchaîna-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Akaashi. Ils ne vont pas aller le crier sur les toits.

\- Rien, mais… (il décida de saisir l'occasion qui se présentait à lui) Ce n'est pas tellement vis-à-vis des autres que ça m'embête. C'est moi qui voudrais savoir si tous les deux… ça peut devenir sérieux.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il voulait que Bokuto lui donne une réponse. Il en avait besoin. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas faire de Bokuto le coup d'un soir. Ce n'était pas dans ses projets et encore moins dans son caractère. Il s'était rendu compte, ces derniers mois, qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, mine de rien. Et peut-être que, finalement, le désir de toujours vouloir sa présence, de toujours le vouloir pour lui, pour l'épauler, pour le réconforter, pour le soutenir, peut-être que ça n'était pas qu'un pur désir sans fond. Car, dans le fond justement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait bien.

L'argenté s'assit sur le lit.

\- C'est sérieux, Akaashi. Cette nuit, j'étais sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais senti que tu n'en avais pas aussi envie. Je n'aurais pas fait ça avec n'importe qui. Je voulais que ce soit avec toi, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi.

\- Ça va durer alors ?

\- Autant que tu le voudras, sourit-il tendrement.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ? demanda le brun dans un murmure.

Le capitaine se rapprocha de lui et lui dit « Le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie » et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres plusieurs fois avant de prendre son cou d'assaut.

Akaashi fronçait des sourcils. Comment pouvait-il le _friendzoner_ alors que leur relation avait nettement et catégoriquement dépassé le stade « amitié ».

\- T'es sérieux ? soupira-t-il.

\- Oh ! Mais Akaashi ! T'es toujours pas habillé !

\- Non… ?

\- Allez, dépêche-toi ! J'ai super faim ! Et… (il se rapprocha de lui et lui dit plus bas) si tu ne veux pas que je te resaute dessus…

\- Je pense que tu as eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui, dit le brun tout en allant chercher ses vêtements jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Quand il vit que Bokuto allait sortir, il l'appela précipitamment.

\- Bokuto-san !

\- Hm ?

\- Tu… Tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi.

\- Ah, eh bien… oui, toi aussi Akaashi, sourit-il, puisque tu es mon « meilleur » ami.

Et il descendit sans demander son reste.

Le brun s'habilla seul dans la chambre et parti rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui s'était installé dans la salle à manger. Dès qu'il posa un pas dans la pièce, tout le monde applaudi – certains jetèrent même en l'air des confettis de la veille. Au début surpris, l'air du passeur s'empressa d'adopter une humeur blasée.

\- Akaashi ! Bravo pour-

\- Fermez-là…

Il les laissa délirer sur le fait que certains avaient entendu ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit-même et partit s'asseoir à côté de l'argenté qui, sourd aux exclamations des autres, lui faisait signe de venir prendre place à côté de lui.

\- Hey, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Konoha.

\- Non, dit Akaashi, catégorique.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, joins-toi à nous la prochaine fois, plaisanta Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san…

\- Quoi ? Ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher, ils sont tous au courant !

Le brun soupira. À le voir, la joue posée contre son poing et son air quelque peu renfrogné, personne n'aurait pu imaginer la nuit qu'il avait eu si les autres ne savaient pas.

Seulement, non, il n'allait pas bien. Cette histoire d'amitié – rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de lever les yeux aux ciel – le tracassait. Car si lui éprouvait quelque chose pour Bokuto, il avait peur que celui-ci ne le considère que comme son _sex friend_. Il ne voulait pas être réduit à ça. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes. La conversation le ramena bientôt dans la réalité.

\- Alors c'est bon, maintenant vous êtes en couples ! claironna Yukie.

\- Non, toujours pas, dit Bokuto et Akaashi eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Hein ? Alors vous êtes quoi ? Des potes de sexe ?

\- Heu... ouais, ça doit être un truc comme ça.

C'en fut trop pour Akaashi qui se leva brusquement. Les autres furent surpris de ce geste soudain venant de lui.

\- Je… je vais aller prendre l'air… un peu.

Ils le regardèrent partir, sans un mot. Quand il fut hors de vue, ils reprirent leur conversation.

\- Je crois que vous êtes allés un peu loin, commença calmement Washio.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Arrêtez de nous embêter avec ces histoires ! s'exclama le capitaine.

\- Je parlais aussi de toi, Bokuto.

\- Ah ?

\- Je pense qu'Akaashi n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on l'expose comme ça en le mettant au centre d'une conversation qui est censée rester entre les deux personnes réellement concernées.

\- Tu penses qu'on l'a froissé ? demanda Suzumeda.

\- Haha, chuchota Konoha à Komi, c'est plutôt eux qui ont froissé les-

\- Oui, c'est ça que j'essaye de dire, dit Washio d'une voix vive pour faire taire Konoha.

Il soupira.

\- Bokuto. Je pense que tu devrais garder pour toi ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Ça ne regarde que vous. Et vous autres, arrêtez de les embêter avec ça. Si vous avez entendu des choses, il fallait dormir avec des bouchons d'oreilles.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant, c'est nous les fautifs ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'y pas que ça…, dit pensivement Shirofuku.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Bokuto.

\- Le moment où il est parti, on parlait de comment vous définissiez votre relation. Et je pense que… qu'il ne te considère pas seulement comme un vulgaire « sex friend », Bokuto. Je veux dire… et arrête de me regarder comme si tu ne comprenais pas, je veux dire qu'il t'aime sûrement d'une façon différente. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Bokuto sembla prendre conscience de l'information du siècle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ! C'était ce que Akaashi essayait de lui dire alors ? Pourquoi n'avait-il fait aucun effort pour le comprendre ? Il fallait qu'il aille lui parler.

Autour, les conversations avaient repris, toujours sur le même thème, mais avec des personnages différents pour changer, chacun racontant un cas qu'il connaissait être dans la même situation. Bokuto se leva et pris deux tasses de thé.

\- Je vais le voir, il n'a pas encore déjeuné.

Il enfila sa veste, mis ses chaussures et sortit dans la rue. Il mit un peu de temps à le trouver. Akaashi était allé s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin de sa maison. Il arriva à côté de lui et s'assit. Quand le brun s'aperçut de sa présence, il leva la tête vers lui. Le cœur de Bokuto s'arrêta un millième de seconde. Les joues du passeur étaient mouillées. Akaashi s'empressa de détourner la tête et de s'essuyer maladroitement les yeux.

\- Je… je t'ai apporté un peu de thé. Tu as le ventre vide.

\- Merci.

Il prit la tasse et la serra entre ses deux mains, comme pour les réchauffer.

\- Akaashi…, je suis désolé si tu t'es senti gêné tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Les autres non plus. Pour une fois qu'il arrive quelque d'intéressant dans leur entourage, ils en parlent, tu les connais…

\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui me gêne, dit-il dans un murmure. Je suis vraiment… dans une sorte de mal-être.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

Le brun garda la tête baissée sur sa tasse de thé et haussa des épaules.

Bokuto en était sûr maintenant. C'était bien des larmes. Il prit la tasse des mains de son amant et la posa par terre, à côté de la sienne. Il se redressa et se mit face à lui. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de m'écouter ? dit Akaashi d'un ton désespéré.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais avoir une conversation sérieuse à propos de ça...

\- Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te parler, mais tu coupais court à la conversation.

Bokuto s'en voulait. D'accord, il avait peut-être évité la conversation parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de décision. Mais là, il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait y faire face.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Tu sais, toutes les relations que j'ai eues, même si elles étaient très courtes se sont toujours mal finies. Moi et mes ex, on ne s'adresse même plus la parole ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de malédiction qui pousse la personne qui m'aime à finir par me détester. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas avec toi, parce que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Le brun le regarda, étonné et confus.

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

L'argenté hocha la tête, tel un enfant.

\- Bokuto-san… je ne suis pas comme ces personnes. Tu le sais. Tu me connais. Si elles sont parties, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment… _d'amour_ derrière. Est-ce que tu as été aussi loin que nous cette nuit dans tes relations ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- C'est déjà une différence.

C'était donc par états-d'âmes pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas officialiser leur relation. Le passeur décida d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'étiquette « _sex friend de Bokuto_ » sur la figure. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te considère et je suis sûr qu'au fond, toi non plus. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, et ça n'est pas apparu cette nuit. Ça s'est construit petit à petit.

Il refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Akaashi ne s'en sentait que plus frustré, comme si ses efforts pour le convaincre étaient vains.

\- Je t'aime, Bokuto-san ! Quelle autre preuve te faut-il pour t'ouvrir les yeux ? Ce n'était qu'un désir purement charnel qui t'a poussé à coucher avec moi ?

Il sentait son chagrin remonter à la surface. Il attendit la réponse de l'argenté. Il semblait avoir un air résolu sur le visage. Le brun ôta vivement ses mains des siennes, ayant trop attendu.

\- Très bien. Je sens que c'est une merveilleuse année qui commence.

Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps à côté de lui. Il allait rentrer, prendre ses affaires et essayer de trouver le premier bus qui passait pour retourner chez lui.

Il eut à peine passé le banc qu'une main lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit faire volte-face. Il se retrouva collé contre l'argenté.

\- Je t'en prie, reste, Akaashi.

\- Pour que tu continues de te payer ma tête ? Non merci.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais l'ace le tenait fermement.

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

\- Je t'ai laissé l'occasion de le faire. Tu l'as manquée.

\- Parce que je réfléchissais ! Quand je te dis que je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux, c'est vrai. Le problème, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi !

\- Ça j'avais remarqué.

\- Attends. Pour ta question : non je n'ai pas couché avec toi juste par « désir charnel ». Si je n'avais pas de sentiments derrière, jamais je n'aurais pu faire ce que j'ai fait avec toi. Quand tu es près de moi, quand tu es contre moi, quand on s'embrasse, je ressens toujours plein de choses ! Je t'aime comme un fou, Akaashi, et même si c'est la première fois que je te le dis, c'est loin d'être la première fois que je le pense ! Je veux qu'on continue ce qu'on a commencé, mais pas une relation décrochée. Jamais je ne pourrais te considérer comme un simple « ami de sexe » parce que tu es mille fois, un trilliard de fois, infiniment plus que ça !

Sans laisser une seconde de répit au brun, Bokuto s'empara de ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser passionné. Il se détacha de lui et l'observa un instant. Il était perdu, ça se voyait dans son regard. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. Ses yeux étaient brillants et il le dévisageait tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, tu… tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- D'accord pour te dire que je t'aime et officialiser notre relation à tes risques et périls ?

\- Tu te fais des films. Il n'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Mais oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Alors, oui je suis d'accord.

Akaashi sourit. Enfin.

D'un commun accord, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Finalement, cette nouvelle année ne commençait pas si mal.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires :)**

 **Et à la prochaine !**


End file.
